


It's like the first time breathing

by Tunfisken



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Found Family, Frottage, Hot Tub Sex, Impulse/Tango/Zedaph (established), M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Queer Themes, References to Knotting, Scenting, Slight cock warming, Spooning, Threesome - M/M/M, stimming mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken
Summary: “Tango?” Grian asked, watching as Tango’s gaze crept towards him, brows furrowed as he squinted in Grian’s direction. He was breathing heavily, face flushed, and he was leaning against the wall, the diamonds in the vault of the stock exchange seemingly forgotten. “Did… did you just go into heat?”
Relationships: Tango/Grian, Zedaph/Tango/Grian
Comments: 23
Kudos: 189





	It's like the first time breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I know I've got other stories I ought to be focusing on, but when inspiration hits, it hits hard. A/B/O brainrot has taken over, and so I had to give it a go - but, uh. Yeah, the dynamics as you know them? Nah. I'm having fun with this, and I hope you will, too. Please excuse the long exposition in the beginning - and I hope it all makes sense.
> 
> Mind the tags, stay safe, and have fun!

~ * ~

It wasn’t like Grian’s previous worlds had been  _ unwelcoming, _ or unaccepting, of his preferences in partners, or in whom he enjoyed bringing to his bed. People had always treated him kindly enough.

No, Grian was just tired of being ‘the gay cousin’.

He wanted the feeling of community, of pack - and he wanted it with more people like himself, more ‘other’s, hoping that it’d allow him to truly feel like he belonged to an ‘us’ for once.

Grian had tried a few different worlds before he’d accepted Mumbo’s invitation to join the hermits.

He’d spent the first few weeks on blockers, as had most of the members of the new world they’d all appeared in together - and Grian was thankful. There were so many of them, and he really only knew Mumbo - and, by proxy, he’d at least  _ heard  _ about Iskall - as well as Xisuma, the admin. Grian was certain that, had he been able to scent them all when the hermits had first tumbled out of the world portal at spawn, Grian would have been completely overwhelmed by it.

Xisuma had introduced him, given Grian a brief overview of the general plan for the world, before finally, he’d made a small speech about how the unbonded hermits should stay on blockers for at least a few weeks, just to make sure people would have their nests and plans for potential partners ready for if- and when the heats and ruts would set in.

Bonded packs really should only sync up to one another, and no one was  _ forced _ to go on the blockers, so it essentially worked like herd immunity.

As Grian had settled into his little starter base, slowly getting to know his neighbours and fellow hermits through visits, harmless pranks and his typical brand of chaotic shenanigans, Grian realised a few things.

Firstly, he thought he’d be more curious about the other hermits’ preferences and dynamics than he ended up being. Grian found himself perfectly content not really knowing how the people around him presented, just… getting to know them all in a slow, casual way. They didn’t really ask about him, and he didn’t really ask about them. It was refreshing.

Secondly, he found himself filled with gratefulness towards Mumbo. Now that Grian was here, he could truly see how happy the taller man was in a world where he could show casual displays of affection towards his partner, Iskall, and having it just be treated… like it wasn’t anything special, or out of the ordinary. They weren’t an odd couple - they were just a couple.

Thirdly and lastly, Grian realised how many attractive people there were in the world. And though he couldn’t really scent them in the beginning, Grian came to realise that he already enjoyed everyone’s company greatly. He could see himself wanting to form a pack, here.

~ * ~

He’d stopped taking his blockers about a month and a half after the season had started.

Grian didn’t have to worry about natural heats or ruts of course, his beta dynamic made sure of that, but he’d wanted to take enough time to make sure he’d at the very least gotten to know his immediate neighbours before his sense of smell returned to him, in case one of the hermits nearby happened to go into heat or rut close enough for him to go into a secondary response.

The fact that Scar and Cleo, his closest neighbours (other than Mumbo of course), hadn’t even batted an eye at the fact that Grian had let them know he was prone to secondary responses at all, not to mention towards both alphas  _ and _ omegas, just went to show that Grian was in the right place.

Cleo had slapped his back and told him not to worry about her - she was bonded, and in a small pack of her own.

Grian’s first meeting with Scar had gone a little differently.

He’d just been rowing around the general vicinity of Scar’s starter base when Grian spotted the other hermit swimming up from an underwater cave - only to drown at the last second before he could breach the surface, items, tools and building materials scattering around in the water before slowly bobbing up to the surface.

Grian had blinked, and hopped out of his boat to gather the other man’s things before they could despawn.

When Scar had returned, red-faced and panting slightly from how he’d, apparently, ended up back at spawn island and had to swim all the way back, Grian had taken it in stride, teasing the taller man gently as he handed him back his items.

Scar had told him he was a beta, too - and that although he was prone to secondary heats, that alone shouldn’t be enough for Grian to need to worry about it.

Grian found himself feeling quite safe, knowing that there were other betas that didn’t quite fit into the mold that the general society had created for them, and the fact that Grian didn’t need to worry about any overwhelming scents from his neighbours was a welcome relief.

Mumbo was another beta, Grian already knew, and although Mumbo’s partner was an omega, he knew that Iskall had his own base, rather than sharing one with Mumbo.

The shopping district was close by, of course, but Grian hoped that the stretch of open water between it and him, as well as the fact that most people in heat or rut would want to return to their homes, partners or packs as soon as possible, rather than staying in the community areas, he wasn’t too worried about it.

In truth, things had been pretty uneventful - at least on the dynamic, sexual side of things - until Tango and Grian had gone to rob the stock exchange.

Grian had long since learned that Tango was an omega. The scent of faintly burnt sugar and citrus was pleasantly filling the elevator as the two of them had made their way up towards the vault, but Grian didn’t pay it any mind other than casual acknowledgement of the fact.

Tango and him were friends, and Tango had told Grian about himself and his partners before, in casual conversations at the rocket shop, and, later, friendly visits to each other’s bases. The small pack’s dynamic wasn’t one Grian would have been able to guess at from an outside perspective, and Grian and Tango had bonded over where their experiences resembled and differed from one another’s.

They had finished replacing the diamonds in the vault itself with heads, and Grian was working on changing out the diamonds in the hot tub while Tango took care of the ones in the walls. Grian had to duck beneath the surface to reach all the diamonds in the water, and so he didn’t notice when Tango’s scent first started changing.

Grian sat back up in the water, another diamond in hand, and he took a deep breath, flinging the wet hair out of his eyes.

He looked up at Tango with a grin - and froze in place, water dripping from his still limbs.

Tango was breathing heavily, face flushed, and he was leaning against the wall, diamonds seemingly forgotten.

The scent radiating off of Tango immediately clouded his senses, making his stomach lurch as he felt his mouth start watering.

“T-Tango?” Grian asked, watching as Tango’s gaze crept towards him, brows furrowed as he squinted in Grian’s direction. “Did… did you just go into heat?”

“I… yeah,” Tango hoarsely replied, his body shuddering as he slumped further against the wall.

“Oh,” Grian said, simply. “Do you think you can make it out of here and back to Impulse or Zedaph?”

Slowly, Tango shook his head. “No, I don’t… shit, this one hit fast. Sorry.”

“Hey, no, it’s okay,” Grian was quick to reassure, and his worry only intensified when he saw the way Tango’s face pinched up just before the taller man started making a small rumbling noise.

If Tango was distressed enough for him to start purring, Grian would have to act fast. He could already feel his secondary response to an omega in heat beginning, and though Grian, as a beta, would not be overwhelmed with instinct the same way an actual alpha would be, the smell of Grian’s suddenly presenting alpha traits could in no way be comfortable for Tango right now. Grian carefully kept as much of his body as he could beneath the water’s surface. “Do you want me to get you out of here? I’ll message them, or I can ask them to pick you up. It’s gonna be okay, Tango.”

Tango sank down to the floor, chest shuddering with the rumbling sounds he was making.

Grian hesitated - he wanted to get over to the other man, to comfort him somehow, but Grian was only wearing his soaked boxers, and the moment he stepped out of the water, his scent glands would be exposed to the open air. The smell of an omega’s heat in the air was thick enough that Grian  _ knew  _ his own secondary responses would make him go into a pseudo-rut, hell, he could already feel it coursing through him.

“Fuck,” Tango whispered after a while, drawing in a trembling breath of air. He was speaking slower, now, and Grian could see how hard it was for the other man to concentrate on words. “I… message them, yeah? Tell them to come pick me up. Please.”

Grian was nodding before Tango had finished talking, already reaching over to grab his communicator from where he’d placed it beside the tub.

_ <Grian> Impulse! Zedaph! _

_ <Grian> I need you, please please tell me you’re available _

He heard a panted whine from across the room, and Grian bit his lower lip as he anxiously stared down at the small screen, hoping Impulse or Zedaph would be close by.

His screen lit up, and Grian hurried to read the response.

_ <Zedaph> how, why? what happened? _

_ <Zedaph> is it tango? _

Grian hurried to type out his reply. He could hear Tango muttering on the other side of the room, and it wasn’t helping to calm his nerves. Omegas in heat could have quite mild reactions… or they could  _ not. _

_ <Grian> oh thank goodness _

_ <Grian> yes, Tango has gone into heat and he needs you to come pick him up _

“Zedaph has replied already, Tango,” Grian explained out loud, eyes locked onto the screen. “It’s gonna be okay.” Tango didn’t say anything, he just kept breathing heavily.

_ <Zedaph> shit _

_ <Zedaph> i’m in the end _

Grian’s stomach dropped. That meant it’d take some time for Zedaph to arrive.

_ <Zedaph> i’ll be back as soon as i can. where are you? _

_ <Grian> the stock exchange. where’s impulse? _

_ <Zedaph> he’s working on a farm in the nether _

_ <Zedaph> shit, why isn’t he replying?? _

_ <Grian> fuck _

_ <Grian> zedaph? _

_ <Grian> ...what do i do? _

Tango was whimpering, but Grian refused to look his way until he knew what to tell the other man. Grian was in over his head.

_ <Zedaph> ask him what he needs. it depends on how far gone he is _

Grian was shaking, even as he typed out a simple ‘ok’.

Zedaph sent one more message, and its contents had Grian’s eyes widening and mind reeling.

_ <Zedaph> also, only do what you’re comfortable with of course, but if he needs it and you’re fine with it, just know that the three of us have an open bond. good luck _

An open bond. That meant—

Goodness. This day was not going how Grian had imagined it would at all.

“Tango?” Grian asked, feeling a bit faint. “Impulse is not replying, and Zedaph is in the end. He’s on his way, but it might take a while.”

Tango groaned in response, and it sounded even closer than before. Grian finally looked away from his communicator to meet the hooded, crimson eyes staring back at him, only to find that Tango had made it halfway across the room towards him.

Tango’s eyes slipped shut, and he cursed beneath his breath. Grian could see the way his hands clenched until his knuckles went white. “Fuck - you smell really good, G.”

Grian startled - and then he decided to jump right into it.

“Zedaph told me that the three of you are in an open bond.”

Tango blinked at him. They stared at each other for a moment in tense silence.

Then, slowly, painstakingly, Tango started to speak. It seemed to take a lot of effort for the other man to get the words out, and Grian paid rapid attention to make sure Tango’s struggle paid off. “Grian… you don’t have to take care of me just because my pack is unavailable. It’s okay. I’ll survive, even if—” Tango clenched his teeth, and Grian could  _ smell  _ the man’s slick in the air, “—even if it sucks. It ain’t my first rodeo.”

Grian took a deep breath. “I know I don’t have to. But if you want it, I’m offering. I don’t mind.”

“You… really?” Tango asked, and when Grian met his eyes, Tango looked incredulous. “You’re not just saying that because it’s, quote-unquote, ‘the right thing to do’, right?”

Grian sent him a shaky smile. “No. I know you’re a big boy, Tango - you can take care of yourself. I’m still offering.”

“Fuck,” Tango groaned. Then, “Help me get in the tub, will you?”

The water ran in rivulets down Grian’s body as he stood up in the hot tub, his boxers sticking to him and doing nothing much to hide how hard he was. Grian tried his best to ignore Tango’s moan, to ignore his own red face, and focused on leaning towards the taller man, offering him a hand in getting into the water.

Tango gasped the moment his palm touched Grian’s. “You smell… Y-you can go into rut?”

Grian’s eyes squeezed shut as the sweet smell grew stronger at the close proximity. “I think I’ve told you that before, Tango. I get secondary responses. Both ways.”

Tango chuckled hoarsely at him, allowing Grian to pull him closer until Tango was seated at the edge of the tub. “You probably did tell me, huh?” His eyes locked onto Grian’s again the moment the smaller man opened his eyes. “Undress me?”

Grian swallowed harshly, and nodded.

He could feel the weight of intense, crimson eyes burning into his skin as Grian reached out shaking hands to open Tango’s vest, helping the taller man slip the fabric off of his shoulders - and as Grian’s palm touched the tanned skin by Tango’s collarbone, a hand, lightning quick, shot up to grab his wrist. Grian gasped, eyes locking with Tango’s—

The other man stared at him, unblinking, as he dragged Grian’s wrist up to his mouth.

Soft, wet lips touched the inside of his wrist. Grian was barely breathing as he stared, wide-eyed, watching and waiting for whatever it was Tango wanted to do. Tango’s lips parted, and a hot, wet tongue darted out to press against where Grian’s pulse was hammering against his skin. The smaller man was trembling, the water he was standing in rippling with his movements.

Then, Tango’s eyes flashed with something that made Grian’s knees go weak - and the next thing he knew, Grian was shouting, voice breaking on the loud sound as sharp teeth dug into the skin of his wrist. His dick throbbed against the fabric of his boxers, and his hips twitched forwards in response. Grian  _ felt  _ his scent glands ache as his own hormones spilled out of him, mingling with Tango’s in a way that made it hard to breathe. The pain surged through his spine, yanking sharply at his lower stomach, and Grian felt himself give a spurt of precome. He moaned weakly as Tango eased off the pressure of the bite.

Grian shuddered when he felt Tango drawing in a deep breath through his nose - smelling him,  _ them,  _ and doubtlessly noticing how Grian’s scent had adapted to the hormones the other man was producing, judging by the loud moan that followed.

When Tango next spoke, the words were growled. “Pants.  _ Off.” _

Grian didn’t hesitate to do as Tango said. Every instinct in him was screaming at him to get closer, to get his hands and mouth on the other man, to feel bare, warm skin against his own. He yanked Tango’s pants out of the way, only for the garment to catch around his ankles where Grian had forgotten to remove the taller man’s shoes.

Grian made quick work of untying the laces, and hurriedly pulled the shoes and socks off, tossing them to the side, and then, finally, he could slide Tango’s pants off.

Tango scooted forwards until he could sink down into the water, and the taller man shuddered when the heated tub doubtlessly made the onset of his heat accelerate, even as it made his tense muscles relax.

Grian sat down in front of him, careful not to touch - at least, he’d tried to be, until Tango frowned at him and had reached towards him until the taller man could wrap Grian up in his arms, drawing him into Tango’s lap. As Grian straddled him, he felt his cheeks flush and his dick throb sharply as it was pressed in between their stomachs, only the thin boxers the two of them were still wearing separating them from one another.

Tango swallowed heavily. “I don’t know if you have any… expectations, because I am an omega, but—”

Grian cut him off with a small sound, grinding his hips downwards as he felt Tango’s cock pressing up between the cheeks of his ass, catching on the fabric of their underwear. “I, ah, I really don’t. I’m up for whatever. Whatever you need, Tango,  _ fuck.” _

Tango’s face split into a grin, and he  _ yanked  _ Grian’s hips down to meet him when Tango decided to thrust his hips upwards, grinding sharply up against Grian’s ass. Grian moaned loudly, eyes slipping shut as he felt himself growing less coordinated, the pressure against his dick and the rough thrusting between his cheeks enough to make him go a bit dizzy, and he let himself slump forwards until his forehead met Tango’s shoulder.

“Gods, that’s perfect,” Tango said, sounding breathless. “I only ever really let Impulse and Zedaph fuck me— _ ah,  _ but slicking you up is gonna be a pain in the water…”

Grian panted softly. “Just use yours,” he said, voice barely audible. “Even if it’s not ideal, I’ll be fine. I can handle a bit of roughness, you know.”

“Mine?”

“Yeah, you know,” Grian said, biting his lip as he let his hands trail down Tango’s sides in the water, slowly wrapping around his back until his hands could cup Tango’s ass,  _ “yours.” _

Tango drew in a sharp inhale.  _ “Oh.”  _ Grian could smell the way his scent spiked at that, the sweet odour tickling his nose at the close proximity.

Without having to speak, the two of them started removing their underwear. Grian let Tango thrust lazily up against him as they shuffled around, even as it jostled him and made him lose his balance a bit when he tried to get his boxers off without having to actually leave the taller man’s lap proper.

Once they were both bare, Grian let his hands settle on Tango’s shoulders, kneeling up slightly to give the other man room to move as he needed to - even if it meant that the stimulation from before would no longer be possible. Tango groaned at the lack of friction, but he didn’t protest.

Grian watched as Tango reached behind himself, and he was breathing shallowly as he noticed Tango’s face go more and more red as his hand worked behind his back.

“Okay,” Tango panted, and Grian nodded as the man met his eyes.

He closed his eyes as he felt Tango reaching around him, both hands sneaking around his waist. One broad hand settled on his left cheek, spreading him open - Grian gasped at the feel of the warm water brushing over his entrance, sensitive despite the lack of slick being produced - and then there were fingers rubbing over his hole.

Grian keened in the back of his throat at the subtle feeling of slick being dragged around. Tango didn’t waste more time before two fingers were slowly pressing inside of him, taking Grian’s breath away. The glide wasn’t  _ quite  _ easy, the water taking away some of the effectiveness of Tango’s natural lubrication, but Grian hadn’t been lying when he’d said that he didn’t mind - the slightly rough press inwards made his toes curl, heat sparking up sharply in his gut before flaring up his spine as his dick throbbed between his legs.

He could already feel the knot at the base of his dick beginning to swell. Tango seemed to notice it, too.

“Oh, shit, G - you really like being fucked, huh?”

Grian felt another spark of heat shoot through him at those words - despite how they were not accusatory, it still made embarrassment and just a  _ hint  _ of shame start licking at his neck. Still, he couldn’t help but moan quietly, gasping out a hoarse,  _ “Yes,” _ as he pushed his ass back into Tango’s hands.

Tango chuckled, but Grian could still hear the frantic tone beneath the otherwise cheerful sound. “Good, good. I— fuck,” Tango grunted, hips thrusting up against Grian’s once more. He was trembling beneath Grian’s frame, the scent of him growing thicker in the air.

“Just,” Grian panted, dick throbbing sharply between their stomachs, “just get your fingers in me a-and go ahead, Tango. I want it.”

A loud moan left Tango’s mouth, the sound brushing against the shell of Grian’s ear when he pressed even closer to the other man. The fingers pulled out of him to circle against the rim of his hole a few more times - and then three fingers pressed back in, dragging liquid heat with them as they shoved deeper and deeper inside of him.

Grian cried out, bucking against Tango’s frame as he clung to his shoulders.

Tango was breathing heavily, and Grian could smell the man’s sweat in the crook of his neck. Grian let his tongue drag over the droplets, licking them up as Tango groaned in response. The fingers inside him flexed - bending sharply, and then spreading  _ out  _ \- and Grian saw bright spots dancing in his vision when he closed his eyes.

“Come  _ on,  _ please, please…”

He was  _ begging,  _ and Tango didn’t answer him - but in the end, it didn’t matter, not when Grian could feel Tango’s fingers retreating, warm hands rearranging him in the water until he felt the blunt head of Tango’s dick nudging between his cheeks until it caught on his hole.

Grian couldn’t find his words, couldn’t gather his thoughts enough to speak - not with the way both of their scents were clouding his senses, and definitely not when all of his brain power hyperfocused in on the way Tango was applying just that  _ smallest, sweetest  _ bit of pressure as his dick nudged Grian’s hole, his muscles fluttering in response.

He made a choked-off, desperate sound - and then Tango’s hands were pulling him  _ down,  _ and whichever noises Grian had been making were drowned out by the loudness of Tango’s moan.

The friction was intense as Tango first breached him, and Grian’s breath hitched - then the head popped past his rim fully, and Grian threw his head back, eyes pinched shut as he soundlessly cried out towards the ceiling. Only his own tight grip on Tango’s shoulders stopped him from falling backwards in the water.

Despite their best efforts, the press inwards was still on the rougher side. Grian gasped for breath as he tried to drag enough air into his lungs, but it was hard - every inhale filled his senses with the smell of heat, of slick, of  _ Tango  _ \- burnt sugar and sweat and salt and  _ skin.  _ Tango still hadn’t bottomed out inside him.

He didn’t even realise how much he was shaking until he felt teeth clamping down on the skin of his exposed neck, close to his scent glands. Grian keened in the back of his throat, hands tightening on Tango’s shoulders. He was so tense—

Tango bit down. Hard.

And Grian felt a surge of heat, like electricity, like regeneration, like being struck by lightning and  _ living  _ \- and a multitude of things happened, all at once.

First, he tensed up. His muscles were winded up too tight, like a coil about to snap from the pressure. Then, he went limp. Grian’s body relaxed down onto the taller man, sinking down further, finally allowing his ass to meet Tango’s thighs as they bottomed out. Grian could feel himself oozing hormones into the air, and had he had the mind to do so, Grian would have praised Tango for his immense control during all of this.

Lastly, almost like an afterthought - Grian came.

He felt his knot expand until the pressure in his dick was enough to make it throb in tandem with every beat of his heart - Grian’s hips were jerking against Tango’s stomach, the movements sloppy and desperate and beyond his control as the instincts of rut took over while his mind was hazy with pleasure.

Tango was groaning against the skin of his neck, the vibrations of his voice tickling Grian slightly as the taller man rocked the two of them together in the water.

Grian felt an itch, deep in his bones - everything was tingly, and  _ warm,  _ and the way Tango felt inside him was enough to make him a bit teary-eyed as every contraction of his muscles caused him to really feel the width of the other man.

“G-gods, Tango, you feel—” Grian’s attempt at speaking got lost in a gasp when the hips underneath him stuttered, pressing up against him and driving Tango’s cock even deeper,  _ “fuck.” _

Tango didn’t seem to be faring any better, hands tightening on Grian’s hips as he thrusted up, shallowly, making the water around them ripple.  _ “Shit, _ you’re tight.”

Grian laughed breathlessly at that, feeling a bit delirious with how warm and hazy everything seemed, the room absolutely  _ soaked  _ in hormones as it was. “W-well, I haven’t heard  _ that  _ in quite a while.”

Grian had expected the other man to laugh at that, but Tango surprised him by groaning,  _ loudly, _ and letting his head dip to rest on Grian’s shoulder. The hands on his hips pulled him  _ down,  _ and Grian’s body seized as he cried out, hands burrowing in Tango’s hair as he clung to him.

There were no more words. They worked up to a rhythm, frantic and desperate as it was, and perhaps Tango was able to tell how overwhelmed and lost in it Grian was getting, because he didn’t try to speak to him after that.

The friction remained, even after Tango’s precome started easing the way. The burn of it was melding into the heat of molten pleasure, and Grian could hear himself making sounds, but he had no control over his vocal cords. Tango shifted his grip on Grian’s hips, and his throat hurt with the volume of his scream when the change in angle made Tango brush against his prostate.

Grian was still hard, the knot still swollen and throbbing.

Tango’s hands were clutching his hips almost desperately, harsh breaths and moans leaving his lips. Grian sobbed when Tango moved him, making him roll and grind his hips downwards to meet every frantic thrust, causing the blinding heat inside him to never fully leave, despite how he’d just come.

His muscles were clamping down  _ hard  _ on Tango’s dick, but Grian couldn’t help it - the warmth was so overwhelming, it was making him seize up.

“Tango,  _ gods,  _ please please please—”

Grian wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, his mouth running off without his explicit permission, but it was fine, it was all good - especially when Tango groaned directly into his ear, hips stuttering beneath him—

Tango’s cock twitched - and Grian trembled when a shiver of pleasure travelled from his spine and spread outwards in his body, making his muscles clamp down on the taller man as Tango’s dick started pulsating gently within him as he came.

Grian’s squeal of delight was drowned out by Tango’s next moan, hips twitching up against Grian’s ass as hard fingers kept the smaller man in place as Tango came inside him.

Slowly, the strength in Tango’s hands eased off. His fingers were no longer digging into Grian’s skin, and slowly, he eased the smaller man up and off, until his dick could fall from Grian’s body. They both shuddered at the sensation.

They panted, both relishing in the afterglow and warmth surrounding them, knowing that - for now - they’d managed to take some of the pressure off.

After a few minutes spent simply breathing against one another, Tango spoke. “Still no Zed, huh?” His voice was slightly croaky, the strain still audible.

“No Zed,” Grian confirmed, feeling how his heart was still hammering against his ribcage, the beat echoed in his knot, still pressed snugly between their bellies. “What do you think we should do?”

“Honestly?” Tango asked him, “I say we wait here for him, if that’s okay with you. I’d rather - ah, I’d rather not spread this smell all over the shopping district.”

Grian nodded in understanding. “Do you want to stay in the water, or should we get out?”

“No more water,” came Tango’s immediate reply, causing Grian to giggle. “I’m tired of not being able to smell you properly.”

Oh. Grian throbbed, and a small moan gently spilled from his lips. “Okay,” he agreed, voice sounding breathy.

Grian moved first, unwrapping his limbs from the other man before standing up on shaky legs. The water ran down his body, cooling him down, but the room itself was warm enough that it didn’t bother him too much. They didn’t think to bring any towels, so there was a quickly forming puddle where Grian was standing, but that was fine. He reached a hand down to help pull Tango up and out of the tub as well, and though Grian almost slipped in the water, he managed to keep his footing. It did cause his motions to be a bit jerky though, and Tango stumbled against him with a huff.

“Hi there,” Grian said, giggling shakily.

Tango hummed again, the sound changing into a low moan midway through as he pressed even closer to Grian’s body, face tilting down until he could press his nose into the crook of Grian’s neck.

Grian shivered as he felt the other man scent him. “Let’s sit down, maybe? We don’t know how long we gotta wait, and I’d rather not be standing while my legs are all jelly.”

Tango huffed in amusement, a throaty chuckle escaping him. “Sure,” he said, and Grian felt a bit light headed at how rough Tango’s voice was.

Long fingers wrapped around his wrist, and then Tango was tugging Grian towards the wall where Grian’s clothes were piled up. The taller man pulled him down to the floor unceremoniously, and he sat down, legs crossed and back against the wall, while watching in amusement and slight fascination as Tango rearranged his clothes to lie flat on the ground. The fabrics were spread out methodically, and soon Tango was reaching for his own discarded clothes as well, before adding them to what Grian was pretty sure was meant to be a makeshift nest.

Tango took out a shulker box from his inventory next, and Grian immediately picked up on the scent of Impulse, and then Zedaph, wafting from the shirts Tango pulled out from the box. Before adding them to the nest, Tango paused, and looked up at him uncertainly. “I… hope you don’t mind?”

Grian shook his head. “Go for it. We’re all friends - and I want you to be comfortable.”

The other man released a breath of relief. “Thanks, man.” Impulse and Zedaph’s shirts were added to the mix, and then Tango put the shulker box away.

Red eyes met his. Tango reached for him, and then Grian was pulled back into the taller man’s arms. Tango turned him around before pulling him down to lie on the pile of clothes. The scents were much stronger, now that Grian was right in the middle of them, but they all mixed together rather nicely. The burnt sugar and citrus of Tango’s scent, sweet and sticky. Zedaph’s more neutral one, bark, pine needles and mountain air, clean and crisp. Impulse’s earthy scent of cedarwood and sage.

It was almost strange, smelling himself in the mix, too - much harder to pick up on than the other scents. Just the faintest trace of sea breeze, lavender and moss. Grian wasn’t normally able to pick up on his own scent, but then again - he hadn’t really ever been included in a nest before, either.

As Tango pressed up against his back, his larger body enveloping him in warmth and skin and more of that sweet smell that tickled at his nose, Grian couldn’t help but let out the rumble he felt building up in his chest.

Tango’s arms wrapped around him, and he chuckled, even as his half hard dick started grinding gently against Grian’s ass. “Are you purring?”

“I  _ am  _ a beta, after all,” Grian defended, but his heart wasn’t in it - he was simply too comfortable and warm to sound teasing.

“Sometimes I forget that betas can purr at will,” Tango murmured against his ear. “Zedaph only really does it when he’s distressed, or if he needs to calm me or Impulse down.” His palm settled over Grian’s chest, where the gentle vibrations were centered.

“Yeah, well,” Grian said, snuggling back into the warm embrace. “I’m not ashamed of it. I do it whenever I like.”

Grian could all but  _ feel  _ the way Tango was smiling at him, even if he couldn’t see it. He grinded his ass back to meet Tango’s hips, and the taller man moaned weakly when his cock nestled between Grian’s cheeks. Grian felt him growing back into full hardness, and he could  _ smell  _ the scent of Tango growing thicker, fresh slick joining in on the sweet smell.

The gentle rumbles in his chest grew stronger, amping up in intensity when Tango started grinding against him in earnest.

Tango’s hand on his chest was rubbing soothing circles into his skin, and Grian raised one hand to cover Tango’s own, pressing it closer to himself. His other hand reached down between his own legs, until Grian could wrap one hand around his own dick. He groaned as he let his grip tighten before dragging his palm downwards until he could squeeze his knot, the feel of it strange and somewhat unfamiliar to him, feeling the way it throbbed in response to the tight grip.

Tango was making small sounds on every exhale, still rutting against Grian’s ass. “Can I fuck you again?”

Grian’s reply was immediate. “Please.” His eyes squeezed shut when he felt Tango pressing a soft kiss to the crook of his neck, almost directly above his scent gland. The gentle simulation was enough for his body to start heating up again, from the rutting against him, the hand around his knot, to the teasing touch to his neck.

Tango used his spare hand to position himself, and then he was pressing the head of his cock between Grian’s cheeks, nudging at his hole. Grian gasped as he felt his muscles twitch in response - he was still a bit sore, but he was already slicked up and looser, now. Tango’s come was still dripping out of him, and the other man seemed to notice.

The head pressed in, and Tango groaned loudly against his ear, before pressing all the way in in one long thrust. Grian keened in the back of his throat, and his dick was hard and hot in his hand.

Tango gasped wetly, pulling his hips back before pressing in again, another long, smooth thrust that made pleasure yank sharply from Grian’s lower stomach to his spine. He moaned, helplessly, as his hand started working his own dick, still pressing Tango’s hand against his chest with his other one.

_ “Fuck _ \- you love this, don’t you?”

Tango’s words were almost growled against his ear as he set up a rhythm, slower and  _ deeper  _ than the frantic pace they’d had in the hot tub. Grian’s skin felt like it was too tight, and the heat inside him was flaring up as he gasped,  _ “Yes,  _ yes, I  _ do,  _ I love it—”

Tango groaned again, and then he pressed even  _ closer,  _ seeming to want to climb inside Grian’s body altogether, like being inside him like he was just wasn’t  _ enough— _

They moved together in the makeshift nest. Time got lost to him as his mind went cloudy, and all Grian could really focus on was the deep, slick press of Tango’s hard cock inside him, and his own tight grip on his dick, moving down to squeeze his knot ever so often, the scents of the two of them, as well as of Tango’s mates, heavy and warm and safe around them.

Grian didn’t really notice when Zedaph came into the room, but Tango certainly did.

A word was breathed out against his ear, soft and light and sounding almost pleading, even as Tango’s hips never stopped moving.

“Zed?”

Grian made a small, inquiring noise, still quite lost in the warmth surrounding and inside of him, but he got his answer nonetheless.

“I’m here, Tango.”

That voice - Zedaph was here. One of Tango’s mates had arrived, and now that Grian was aware of it, it was hard to see how he hadn’t noticed immediately. The scent of forest and mountain air, though clean and fresh and pleasant as it was, was still so  _ present  _ that Grian’s senses were almost overwhelmed by it. He couldn’t help but wonder what he himself smelled like to the other two men, overheated and hard as he was.

“Please,” Tango gasped, and Grian keened softly along with him.

Behind them somewhere, Grian heard Zedaph ask, “Are you okay with this, Grian?”

Even in his pseudo-rut, Grian knew that Tango needed his mates. He lacked most of the proper alpha instincts anyway, and Zedaph was a beta like himself. Grian had no problems with the other man joining them.

“Yes,” he said, voice breathless as he trembled, Tango still bucking into him with a deep moan. “Please, just - give him what he needs. I’m fine, I don’t mind, just—”

Grian’s words cut off with a hoarse yell when Tango’s teeth sank into the meat of his neck, causing his scent glands to flare up in response. A wave of heat pounded through his body, beating against his skin as it spread through his veins, making his dick throb, his hands twitch, his hole  _ squeeze  _ \- and he went limp, whining softly as Tango kept thrusting.

There was the sound of fabrics shifting, and Grian listened through his dazed state as Zedaph gently chastised the man currently rutting into his body. “Tango, play nice. Grian has been very good to you, so you be good to him in return.”

Tango’s teeth left his skin, and Grian sobbed. “I  _ am  _ being nice, Zed. He loves it.”

Grian throbbed.

“Really!” Zedaph exclaimed, and then Grian felt more limbs joining the fray, another hand joining where his and Tango’s were covering his chest - which was still vibrating gently with rumbling purrs, betraying how content he was - and Grian heard Zedaph giggle. “I guess that’s fine, then. What do you need, Tango?”

Grian was panting harshly as Tango’s voice groaned against his ear, “Fuck me,  _ please.” _

“You didn’t let him do it?” Zedaph asked. He didn’t sound surprised, merely curious.

Grian heard slick sounds from behind him somewhere, and he realised Zedaph must have been putting  _ something  _ inside Tango, whether it be fingers or his dick, because when Tango replied, his words were groaned out in a puff of warm breath against Grian’s skin. “No, Zed, you know I never—”

Tango’s words cut off, and Grian could hear the wet sounds of kissing, and a part of him wanted to watch, to  _ see  _ \- but he was still too boneless to move more than to shallowly thrust his hips into his hand and back onto Tango’s cock.

Somehow, when Zedaph entered the other man, Grian  _ knew.  _ Maybe it was something in the way Tango smelled, or in the noise he made - a small, breathy thing - but no matter how, Grian could tell.

A moan spilled from Zedaph’s lips, somewhere behind him, and Grian felt the way his thrust was steady and strong enough to move  _ all  _ of them.

Another sob tore from Grian’s chest when he felt his dick throb and knot  _ ache  _ at that particular realisation.

His knot had stayed inflated for so long - Grian’s body wasn’t really made to handle that, to keep him locked to someone for as long as an actual alpha was, but he hadn’t gotten any reprieve in between his first orgasm and Tango and him continuing. By now he was hard enough again that his knot would have been swelling for the second time, anyway, and it  _ hurt. _

Tango moaned loudly against his ear when Grian tightened up around him, hips snapping forward to bury himself in the smaller man’s heat. Zedaph, however, made a small, concerned sound behind him.

“You okay, Grian?” The words were stuttered and breathy, but Grian could hear the care behind them. It made him whine, but he still attempted to explain.

“It’s just a l-lot, with the knot a-and everything,” he said, immediately feeling two sets of hands tightening around him at how high-pitched his voice was. “‘m not used to it, but I’m fine. K-keep going, please.”

Grian felt their scents enveloping him, Tango’s sticky-sweet and Zedaph’s refreshingly crisp. Two hands were pressed to his chest - Grian didn’t know when his own had fallen away from theirs, but he realised he had both hands around his own dick, now. One fist was tight around his knot while the other was stroking himself almost desperately—

They were checking if he was still purring. A loud moan burst from his mouth at that realisation, and it only grew louder and more desperate when he realised that he  _ was. _

Tango was coming again. He could feel the spill of slick heat inside him, of come filling him. The sensation took Grian’s breath away, and he clenched down on Tango’s dick, wanting to feel  _ more— _

Teeth sunk into his skin, but the pain of it barely registered with him - the sharp pinch was hard to tell apart from the liquid heat thrumming through his veins, causing him to flush and sweat and spill pheromones all over the place, needy noises leaving his lips like he’d  _ die  _ if he stopped—

Tango was groaning into his skin, and Grian felt a clammy hand joining his own around his dick - and he was gone.

The liquid heat roared through him as his blood caught aflame, and Grian cried out as his orgasm tore from his body in violent contractions as he felt the pulses of fire, so hot that they felt almost soothing, pouring from his body as his dick spilled.

By the time Grian went limp, he was panting harshly as exhaustion set in. Tango’s teeth were still digging into his neck, but his body was still floating too high on endorphins and afterglow for him to feel the sting of it.

His senses caught up to him in time to hear Zedaph finding his own release behind them, Tango groaning in appreciation as the other man presumably came inside him. Zedaph’s moans stuttered before he, too, grew still in the makeshift nest Tango had made.

The three of them lay still for a while. Only the sounds of panting breaths and the bubbling water of the hot tub could he heard in the vault, at least, until—

“You’re still purring, G?” Zedaph asked, sounding incredulously delighted at the fact, causing Tango to burst out into hoarse laughter, teeth finally drawing away from Grian’s skin. 

Grian’s face went beet-red, he just  _ knew  _ it. “S-so what if I am, huh?”

Zedaph giggled at his defensive tone, “No, nothing. It’s nice - I don’t do it enough as it is.”

Grian, finally, felt his knot begin to deflate. Some of the pressure in his gut was dissipating, and he took a deep breath before sagging even further into the arms around him. The rumbles in his chest only increased in strength, and after Tango’s chuckles stilled, the taller man nuzzled back into the crook of his neck with a hum.

It was… nice.

The tranquil moment couldn’t last, though - but that didn’t mean Grian had to be happy about it ending. At least it seemed he wasn’t the only one.

A small sigh from Zedaph, followed by the beta pulling away from the two of them and sitting back up in the makeshift nest. “Come on, you two. Time to get up.”

Before Grian could even attempt to convince his exhausted, boneless body to move, Tango’s arms were tightening around him. The taller man whined in protest, and Grian gasped when he felt the other man - cock still inside him, long gone soft - rutting against his ass again, making his own dick twitch weakly with interest.

“Tango,” Zedaph chastised, for the second time that day. “He is not  _ for _ you - and certainly not here. If you want to invite him along, you’ll have to do better than to rut against him like a fool. Gotta use your words there, mate.”

Grian had felt his heart clench painfully at the first part - because, no. He  _ wasn’t  _ for Tango, or Zedaph, or anyone else. But then, Zedaph had gone ahead and made something tender and warm bloom behind his ribcage, something frail and slightly scary.

He felt Tango’s hands tightening around him, before gently pushing him away and turning him around. He winced when Tango’s cock slipped out, feeling the come start dripping out of him, but he stopped his squirming when he met Tango’s eyes.

Crimson eyes were watching him carefully, and the man’s cheeks were flushed red. If it was from his heat, or something else, Grian couldn’t tell.

“Grian?”

Tango’s voice made him flinch, as though it had broken some kind of tension in the air that he hadn’t been aware of. “Yes?”

Tango’s hands tightened around his shoulders. “Would you like to join me and my mates for the rest of my heat? I… can’t say what will happen after, but—”

Zedaph cut in, and Grian looked over Tango’s shoulder until he could see the man as he spoke. Pale blond hair, curling with cooling sweat, framing gentle, lavender eyes in a kind face. “Like I told you, we have an open bond. I… think this is a conversation better had with all of us present - that is, Impulse, too - and when Tango’s heat might not flare up again at any given moment. Just know that you are welcome to join us, Grian - both during his heat, and after, if you’d so like.”

Grian felt like something was shifting, deep in his chest. “Oh,” he breathed. “Okay. Yes, okay.”

“Okay, what?” Tango prompted, drawing Grian’s eyes back to meet the crimson gaze.

“Okay to join you, and… after, we can talk. Okay?”

Tango’s eyes searched his. His scent was so sweet, and it was making Grian’s eyes water slightly - at least, that’s what he was telling himself. Slowly, Tango’s lips stretched into a smile. “Okay,” he said.

Grian peeked up at where Zedaph was watching them with a warm expression, a fond, gentle smile on his face. “Okay,” he said, and Grian took a slow intake of breath.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song rec: Snowman - Madden


End file.
